dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wolfganga
300px Strona ta zawiera angielskie komentarze Wolfganga wraz z tłumaczeniami. Frazy te pojawiają się w grze, kiedy postać bada przedmiot lub obiekt (przycisk Shift). Wolfgang Narzędzia Siekiera - "Chop!" - "Rąbać!" Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jedna fantazyjna siekiera." Łopata - "Dirt Spoon!" - "Brudna Łyżka!" Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." Kilof - "Pick!" - "Kilof!" Złoty kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest tak naprawdę miękkie?" Brzytwa - "My skin is too strong for hairs!" - "Moja skóra jest za silna na włosy!" Brzytwa (nie można się ogolić) - "That cannot be shaved." - "To nie może zostać zgolone." Brzytwa (nic) - "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." - "Nie mogę się ogolić, gdy nie ma włosów." Brzytwa (golenie obudzonych bawołów) - "I will wait until he is not looking." - "Poczekam, aż nie będzie patrzył." Młot - "Needs sickle!" - "Potrzebuję sierpu!" Widły - "Reminds me of childhood." - "Przypominają mi dzieciństwo." Oświetlenie Ognisko i obudowane ognisko : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (podczas budowania) - "Good bye dark times!" - "Żegnajcie, ciemne czasy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wielkie) - "Is too much fire!" - "Za dużo ognia!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalne)- "Is good fire!" - "To dobry ogień!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (słabe)- "The fire is not hot enough." - "Ogień nie jest wystarczająco ciepły." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (bez światła) - "The darkness is coming!" - "Ciemność nadchodzi!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (Koniec ognia) - "Uh oh. It turned off." - "Uch och. Zgasło." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - '''Inne Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To pozwoli mi mieć wolne ręce." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Straszne!" Pochodnia - "I attack night with fire stick." - "Zaatakuje noc ognistym patykiem" Latarnia - Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Jest dla mnie, aby włożyć przedmioty do środka" Świński plecak - Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - "I have goat man's sack." - "Mam worek człowieka kozy." Pułapka - "No trap can hold me!" - "Żadna pułapka mnie nie powstrzyma!" Pułapka na ptaki - "I will catch bird!" - "Złapię ptaka!" Siatka - "Catch bugs." - "Łapać owady" Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "Nap time!" - "Czas na drzemkę!" Futrzasty śpiwór - Namiot - "It is time for a mighty nap." - "Czas na potężną drzemkę!" Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Lecznicza maść - Miodowy okład - Parasol - Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - : Termiczny kamień (gorący) - Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - Kompostownik - Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna ' i Szybka działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - : Garnek (skończone) - : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - Upieczone mięso - Susz - Mięso z potwora - Upieczone mięso z potwora - Potworny susz - Kąsek - Upieczony kąsek - Mały susz - Udko - Usmażone udko - Ryba - Upieczona ryba - Węgorz - Ugotowany węgorz - Żabie udka - Pieczone żabie udka - Skrzydło bazytoperza - Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - Trąba koalefanta - Zimowa trąba koalefanta - Upieczona trąba koalefanta - Liściaste mięso - Upieczone liściaste mięso - Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - Ugotowane jagody - Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - Popcorn - Marchewka - Ugotowana marchewka - Dynia - Gorąca dynia - Bakłażan - Duszony bakłażan - Ugotowana mandragora - Czerwony kapelusz - Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - Zielony kapelusz - Ugotowany zielony grzyb - Niebieski kapelusz - Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - " Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Nauka Maszyna nauki - Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch Strzelniczy - Tranzystor - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Mięsna maczuga - Bumerang - Bumerang (uderza postać) - Dmuchawka - Usypiająca strzałka - Podpalająca Strzałka - Kask futbolowy - Trawiasta zbroja - Drewniana zbroja - Marmurowa zbroja - Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela mina - Zębowa Pułapka - Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - " Chlew : Chlew - : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - Mur z trawy (postawiony) - Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - Drewniany mur (postawiony) - Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - Kamienny mur (postawiony) - Materiały Lina - Deski - Kamienne bloki - " Papirus - Fioletowy kryształ - Koszmarne paliwo - Magia Mięsna kukła - Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - Zbroja nocy - Miecz nocy - Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Ubrania Przybory do szycia - Wianek - Królicze nauszniki - Słomiany kapelusz - Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - Kapelusz z piór - Krzaczasty kapelusz - Czapka zimowa - Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Cylinder - Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiatowa koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - Laska - Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Postacie